


Deal With The Devil

by doodnoice



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Monster porn, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Tentacles..?, seriously there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: Black Hat shows you exactly what he thinks of your smart mouth attitude.-Black Hat/Reader





	Deal With The Devil

Black Hat pushes you up against the wall, tendrils flaring, "How pretty you'll beg once your pride is broken." Upon hearing you scoff and squirm halfheartedly in his grasp - "sure, whatever you say" -, Black Hat grins and, with a tendril, snatches up both your wrists while another snakes down your hip to rest teasingly against your clit. Surprised, you bite down a gasp, but can't suppress the shudder that wracks through you when the tendril strokes once, your legs already pressing closed as a dull ache coils low in your belly. Sneering, Black Hat wraps one clawed hand around your throat, hips falling forward until the seat of his slacks are resting against the warmth gathering wetly between your thighs.

"Already dripping for me," Black growls lowly beside your ear. You shiver, the sound of his gravelly voice going straight to your crotch, your back arching slightly, subconsciously granting him better access to grind against your sex. Laughing, Black Hat thrusts, the wriggling front of his satin slacks straining as he moves, "How long do you predict you'll last under my attentions, hm?" his palm on your throat runs down, nails dragging along goosepimpled flesh to grasp your breast, thumb lifting forward and down to roll a peaked bud. You moan, head lolling to the side as Black Hat runs the unearthly flesh of his lips along the curve of your shoulder, fingers tightening "Do you think you'll scream when you cum for me?" his breath is hot as he laughs into your skin, "I think you will."

When Black Hat bucks against you, you find all your previously misplaced will to disobey him melt. Rocking yourself into his crotch, you grit your teeth as the tentacle teasing your clit flicks in time with his thrusts. When you feel Black Hat reach down, one gloved hand running along the curve of your ass only to pull back and swat down, you choke on a moan and grind harder against the thickened mass that strains against his slacks. Chuckling, Black Hat pauses just long enough to unzip his pants before he leans back in, and wow... whatever he's got, it's huge.

Grasping your hips with both hands, Black Hat surges forward, but doesn't slide inside of you. You whimper at his teasing thrusts, underside of his length pressing up against your soaked cunt, "So eager, yet, you haven't answered my question, pet." Black Hat bucks again, swollen tendril sliding hotly between your lower lips, "Do you submit to me?"

You whine, thighs shaking with the effort to stand, bitten finger nails digging into the heels of your palms as you struggle for breath, "I - oh fuck..." a hot line of pleasure runs through your body, clenching your pussy around nothing as you quiver in Black Hat's grasp, "Please," you moan, "Please, fuck me."

Black Hat grins, teeth nipping over an already dark bite mark on your shoulder, the hand digging black sharpened nails into your hips, keeping your body steady as he slowly pulls back and surges forward, delighting in the almost pained cry you release when his length strokes your clit, "That was downright awful, pet; I'm almost tempted to," Black Hat pulls back and teases your entrance with the tapered end of his hardened tendril, before sliding it back down between your dripping folds. When you gasp and attempt to rock out of his grasp, Black Hat chuckles and licks the aching bruises along your neck. Against your skin, he smirks, "But not quite. Again, tell me, human, do you submit to me? Do you swear your allegiance to me, and only me?" another low chuckle as he leans up close to your ear, "Do you promise to beg?"

You nod your head as best you can, convinced that just giving in to Black Hat is worth conceding to this little power play of his, "Yes," you whimper, "Please, Black Hat, fuck me."

Laughing, Black Hat rolls his hips into yours, tendril stroking long and hard between the swell of your lower lips. You moan unabashedly; Black Hat grins, "Mmm, wonderful--you make the most devilishly pitiful sounds, pet," he ruts against you again, "But you're not quite ready for that, pet. I have something else I believe you'll enjoy all the same..."

The tendril pressing circles into your clit switches to swiping up and down, swirling expertly, almost like a tongue, around your hardened little nub. You buck your hips and are rewarded by the long, pulsing drag of his length sliding hard between your lower lips.

When you let out a pleased groan, Black Hat leans into your neck and sets to sucking and biting harsh marks into your flesh, delighting himself in your breathy gasps and stuttering curses as he does so. After trailing a line up to the sensitive flesh behind your ear Black Hat nips the side of your ear and growls low, "I wonder how well you'll take me inside of you, pet. Will you quiver around me, desperately seeking your own pleasure as I fuck you hard and fast against this wall? Or will you cum the moment I slip inside you, clenching down on me until you get what you want and I spill inside you until my essence is dripping down your thighs?"

"When I fill you again, will you beg me to stop, or keep going?"

"Ah! Please, please, please!"

"'Please' what, human?" Black Hat grins, hips slowing, "Use your words."

You groan in frustration, hands forming to fists as you unsuccessfully attempt to thrust back onto him, "Please, faster... I-I'm so close."

"You're close? But we haven't even gotten to the good part, yet." Black Hat laughs, dark and mischievous as he steadies his rhythm to a hard, leisurely pace, "Maybe I've been too indulgent with you. What do you think, human?" although significantly slower, Black Hat's thick tendril runs over your clit with each harsh thrust. His fingers on your throat flex, making it just a smidgen harder to breathe. The increased pressure coaxes an even more desperate heat low in your stomach.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck-please!" you whine, clit twinging as you're held at the edge of that precipice - so tantalizing close, but not close enough, his pace just the tiniest bit too slow for you to fall off, "Black Hat!" you scream, "Black Hat, please let me cum! Let me cum!"

"Is this how you want it, human? Are you sure you want this - to cum on me while I'm fucking you raw between your thighs?"

"Yes!" frustrated tears cling wet to your lashes, inner walls twinging sore as you gripe pitifully for release, "Please, let me cum! I need to-I need to-ah!" you bite your lip as a shock of pleasure runs through you, forcing a shout from your lips, "B-Black Hat!" At the sound of his name, Black Hat growls and thrusts harder, tendril rubbing your clit faster as he works you against the wall. You writhe, cheek pressing hard against the surface of the wall, pussy clenching as Black Hat rolls his hips against yours, grunting with each hard push, "F-fuck...-ah! Black Hat!" you're so close to the end that you can barely think, nails scratching wallpaper as you scrabble for something to hold onto, mind in a flurry, "I'm going to-oh, fuck-I'm-"

"Cum for me, pet." Black Hat growls, his hand dropping to replace the wriggling tentacle as he presses hot, calloused fingertips against your aching clit, "Be a good little pet and cum nice and wet for me," Black Hat chuckles, voice distorting and choking when your pussy seizes up, your muscles going taut as you finally, finally cum against him.

Between your gasping breaths, you repeat Black Hat's name, the sound a hoarse mantra as it falls from your lips.

Renewing his efforts, Black Hat fucks you through your orgasm, fingers still rubbing your clit as he continues to thrust against you hard and slick from your juices, "That was marvelous, pet..." you whine in his grasp, Black Hat chuckles, "Do you think you have another?"

"Nnn-...Too much!" you bite out, body shaking and withering as you thrash beneath him, oversensitive and achingly empty, "I-I can't!" you scream, toes curling with each spike of pleasure that wracks through you, threatening an even bigger tidal wave of heat that strokes somewhere deep inside your cunt, "Black Hat!"

"Oh, a shame then, really," but he doesn't sound too sad, voice edged in dark amusement as he slides his hand from your clit to join its twin in holding your hips as he doubles his pace and roughness, hips smacking loud and wet against your ass in a steady rhythm. Black Hat's breathing gets just a touch more audible, a low, distorted grunt echoing in his chest as he ruts against you. His fingers clench around the curve of your hip, teeth latching into your shoulder once more as he jerks and cums, shooting hot and sticky in the space of your thighs, smearing thickly along the length of your sex as he pulls back and thrusts forward one last time until he's lying against your back.

After a few moments of feeling his chest heave and his previously hardened, thick tendril softening to a wriggling mass, Black Hat removes his mouth from your shoulder with a gentle lick, hands sliding around and over your belly as he dips a finger down to rub his cum against your still sensitive clit, finger dipping inside of you, just once, before he slips it out and gives your clit a little affectionate pat. When you jerk and whine, he chuckles, a little breathlessly, and turns you around, the tentacle that had been holding your wrists receding behind him.

Now face to face, Black Hat leans forward to nip at the skin beneath your jaw, trailing chaste bites there until he finds himself brushing his lips against yours. You tilt your head slightly and lean forward in the same moment he leans back to level you with a mischievous grin. When you pout, Black Hat lifts a hand to tilt your chin, thumb coming up to roughly swipe the expression away. He leans forward and sucks a dark, bruising mark on your neck to complement the others he's bitten into your skin. Briefly, he licks the weeping puncture wounds from your shoulder, the pain dissipating with each burning swipe of his tongue.

When he pulls back, the bite thrums and aches, but is no longer bleeding. You glance curiously from your slightly healed over injury to Black Hat who simply runs his long, rasping tongue over his teeth and smiles deviously wide, "Can't have my little human catching an infection, now can we?" pulling back, Black Hat peels you from the wall and sits down in his arm chair, pulling you into his lap. With your legs thrown over his, Black Hat holds you close, one hand brushing idly down your back as he murmurs into your skin, "I take care of my things."

For some time, you're not sure how long, but you stay leaning against Black Hat's chest, eyes closed and nose pressed into the curve of his neck as your body slowly unwinds, muscle relaxing as you begin to nod out. Your final thoughts before you fall asleep in his arms are how he smells strangely of blackberries and whiskey and some sort of metallic dust that is unlike anything you've ever smelled in your life.

You just barely wake up to find yourself tucked into your bed, your thighs and lower half cleaned and a swath of gauze and medical tape clinging to the place Black Hat had bit you. Blinking tiredly, you wonder who had fixed you up, because surely Black Hat hadn't. He doesn't care about you--he can't; he's a demon and what you and he had done had just been a spur of the moment thing, another way for him to manipulate you into obeying his orders. Even still, as you close your eyes again, you can't help the warm feeling that bubbles up in your chest at the possibility that it might have been him, as you drift back off to sleep.


End file.
